


Care for You (Traducido)

by Ramc95, SaraDobieBauer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDobieBauer/pseuds/SaraDobieBauer
Summary: Sherlock es una omega no ligado, secuestrado por un loco. John no puede perder a su mejor amigo, él no puede, así que hará cualquier cosa para mantener a Sherlock a salvo.





	Care for You (Traducido)

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los créditos para quien escribió éste maravilloso fanfic "SaraDobieBauer" que originalmente está escrito en Inglés, yo solo me encargo de traducir a español.

 

Sherlock había estado desaparecido durante nueve horas cuando lo encontraron, pero para John Watson, esas horas parecían semanas. Después de todo despejado, siguió a Lestrade y a su equipo, pero nada lo preparó para la habitación brillantemente iluminada o la omega muerta con sus entrañas en el exterior.

 

Una mirada superficial le dijo a John que sus órganos reproductivos habían sido removidos. Una mirada más cercana le dijo que esos mismos órganos reproductivos estaban sentados en una bandeja metálica junto al cadáver de ojos anchos, esposados a una cama de hospital lejos de un hospital.

 

De hecho, había tres camas. Una omega femenina llorona y llorosa, tendida en una cama junto al cadáver, igualmente unida, con una intravenosa en su brazo. Junto a ella había un omega masculino delgado con el pelo negro.

 

—Sherlock— John siseó y corrió al lado de su amigo. Agarró la mano demasiado caliente de Sherlock y la apretó.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron por un momento vidriosos y confundidos. —No. Emily. Ayuden a Emily—

 

John miró a la mujer que lloraba en la cama de al lado. —Lestrade la está ayudando. Te estoy ayudando—

 

—John— Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

Evalua al paciente Watson. La camisa blanca de Sherlock no era como la ultima vez que lo vió, estaba arrugada, empapada y abrochada incorrectamente. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban esposados a la cama.

 

Sus muñecas no sólo eran púrpuras sino también sangrientas. Sherlock probablemente había pasado horas tirando de su prisión. También tenía magulladuras en el costado de sus moretones con forma de mordiscos en boca y cuello.

 

Las suposiciones o mas bien temores del alfa de John subieron. Trató de mantener la voz baja y tranquila. —Sherlock, ¿qué hay en el intravenosa?—

 

Sherlock parpadeó bajo la dura luz de arriba y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Lo que supongo que son fluidos, algún tipo de sedante y Propanacor—

 

—Jesús— John se apresuró a sacar la Intravenosa del brazo de su amigo. Utilizó su propio pañuelo para detener el diminuto flujo de sangre.

 

—Él estaba provocando celos — Sherlock murmuró.

 

John lo olio entonces, de la misma manera que la piel de omega, normalmente perfumada de Sherlock olía a otra cosa completamente como miel caliente y azúcar morena. El brillante detective consultor que había suprimido a los supresores desde que lo conoció se encendía, todo gracias a un loco sádico y a sus drogas.

 

—Lestrade, las llaves!— Gritó John.

 

—Sí, compañero— gritó Lestrade, con la cabeza inclinada mientras escuchaba su radio. "Lo atraparon hacia atrás, entusiasmado por la responsabilidad reproductiva. —¿Cómo está Sherlock?—

 

—Él es...

 

La hica omega junto a la cama de Sherlock dijo su nombre y alcanzó su mano atada a la suya. Ella volvió a decir su nombre, más fuerte.

 

—Está bien Emily. Está bien— murmuró Sherlock, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. —Estás segura—

 

Los ojos de John ardían cuando él se adelantó y empujó el pelo empapado de la frente de su amigo. —Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí. El desgraciado les estaba dando Propanacor—

 

Lestrade abrió la boca mientras miraba fugazmente a Sherlock, lo que hizo que John quisiera saltar entre ellos y gruñir. —Mierda— Él habló en su radio. —¡Las llaves de las esposas! Busquenle las llaves de las esposas—

 

Sherlock gimió. —John llévame a casa. Mis supresores—

 

—Shh. Lo sé— Él apretó la mano de Sherlock justo cuando oía los pies que corrían. Un oficial de policía entró trotando en la sala de revulsiones y entregó a Lestrade un juego de llaves.

 

Soltar a los omegas sobrevivientes era simple, pero conseguir que caminanen no era tan fácil. Por lo menos Lestrade podría simplemente llevar a la mujer Emily a un coche que esperaba donde ella sería llevada a un hospital llenado de otros omegas que no le harian daño a diferencia de la amplia gama de alfas en el mundo que tendría problemas para no atacar a un Omega en calor como Sherlock por ejemplo, que se arrugó cuando trató de moverse sin el apoyo de John.

 

John envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y caminó. —Estás ardiendo—

 

Sherlock se inclinó por la mitad y agarró su estómago casi enviándolos a ambos al suelo. El aroma de calor aumentó y John sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente mientras su alfa interior llevaba los dientes.

  
—Vamos ya casi—

 

Sherlock volvió en sí mismo un poco una vez que salieron, libres de la habitación tibia que olía a muerte. La brisa de su rostro lo despertó lo suficiente al menos, para llevarlo al coche que lo esperaba para que volviera a Baker Street.

 

El joven oficial beta detrás del volante encendió las sirenas y salió a la noche de Londres tan pronto como John cerró la puerta trasera.

 

Antes de que John pudiera acercarse a ver al detective, Sherlock se agarró a las solapas del abrigo de John. Prácticamente se subió al regazo de John mientras empujaba su frente escalofriante contra el cuello de John y murmuraba. —No lo harías. No tomarías ventaja—

 

John envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su tembloroso amigo. —No. Dios no—

 

Sherlock asintió y se quedó donde estaba, presionado contra John hasta que con la ayuda del oficial beta, John lo arrastró arriba. En el cuarto de baño, John apresuradamente administró una dosis de supresor prescrito de Sherlock. Desafortunadamente no duraría una hora durante la cual Sherlock tendría que sufrir por un calor no ligado por primera vez posiblemente desde la pubertad.

 

Tranquilamente John limpió las muñecas sangrientas de Sherlock y el punto enrojecido que quedaba de la intravenosa. Luego arrojó a Sherlock a la cama. Cuando se volvió para irse, la mano de Sherlock le agarró la muñeca. —Quédate un poco— Suspiró como si estuviera avergonzado.

 

—Sí— John se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó los dedos por el pelo sucio de su amigo.

 

—Nos estaba molestando, castigándonos— murmuró Sherlock. —Por vivir con supresores. Para no enlazarnos, por no tener bebes. Dijo que si no estábamos usando nuestros órganos, no los merecíamos. Él... —

 

John pensó en los moretones en el cuello de Sherlock.

 

—Él tenía una lista entera de omegas unbonded en suppressants. Él habría mantenido ...—

 

—No tienes que hablar ahora mismo—

 

—No, me ayuda. Ayuda a pensar— Alzó la cabeza de repente. —¿Dónde está Emily?—

 

—Lestrade la llevó directamente a un hospital omega—

 

Su cabeza golpeó la almohada. —Ella estaba tan asustada—

 

—¿Tuviste miedo?—

 

Por un momento, John vislumbró al fuerte detective que había conocido durante años. —Estaba enojado— dijo, con los ojos brillantes, antes de quedarse dormido.

 

John permaneció con Sherlock durante un tiempo mientras el supresor se ponía en marcha, ya que el olor normal de Sherlock no volvía. John había estado un poco preocupado hace años, cuando se había mudado a Baker Street.

 

Él era un alfa después de todo, viviendo con un asombroso y magnífico omega sin pareja. Sin embargo Sherlock había aplacado sus nervios, permanentemente en supresores nunca entrando en calor. No había sido un problema, hasta ahora.

 

Oyó el sonido de pies familiares que subían los escalones y cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Sherlock para encontrar a Lestrade en la cocina. El DI estaba sin aliento. —¿Él está bien?—

 

Las manos de John se doblaron en puños. —No tengo idea honestamente—

 

Lestrade asintió como si lo entendiera. Desvió la mirada.

 

—¿Qué es?—

 

—El monstruo grabó en video algunas de ellas—

 

John masticó el interior de su labio. —Quiero ver—

 

Lestrade lanzó un largo y lento soplido de aire entre sus labios. —Sólo sé que Sherlock hizo lo mejor para esas mujeres. Incluso se ofreció a ser el primero en la tabla de cortar—

 

—Yo quiero. Para verlo—

 

—John, realmente no creo que Sherlock quisiera que lo miraras. No es fácil. Además, no creo que quiera que pienses en él como... —

 

John estaba prácticamente de puntillas con el inspector alfa. —¿Como que?—

 

—Una Víctima— John y Lestrade saltaron al sonido de la voz de Sherlock cerca. Se colgaba en el pasillo con su ropa empapada de sudor. Un hombro apoyado contra la pared como si fuera lo único que lo sostenía.

 

Sus ojos azules y helados encontraron a John. Sabías que me habían asaltado tan pronto como me viste.

 

Todo el aire dejó los pulmones de John cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

 

—Lestrade. ¿Si han cuidado bien a Emily?—

 

—Sí compañero—

 

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. —Volveré a hablar con usted por la mañana. Espero interrogar al loco responsable de la muerte de un omega inocente—

 

John casi habló, casi dijo que no había manera de que dejara a Sherlock cerca de ese maníaco, pero la mirada de Sherlock lo cerró.

 

—Por el momento, si nos diera un poco de privacidad— continuó.

 

John miró a Lestrade que los miró a ambos antes de salir del piso.

 

—Sabías que me habían asaltado, John, ¿por qué estás molesto ahora?—

 

John miró al suelo. —Deberías darte un baño—

 

—¿Para quitarme de encima éste olor?—

 

—Sí— gruñó John.

 

Sherlock dio un paso inestable hacia atrás. Agarró el marco de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

 

John notó la mirada de aprensión en la cara de su amigo y se disculpó. Se disculpó varias veces y enterró su cara en sus manos.

 

Sintió la mano de Sherlock en su hombro antes de que se diera cuenta de que el detective estaba cerca, tan fuerte era el sonido de la propia sangre de John pulsando en su cabeza. —Sé que nunca me harías daño—

 

—Quiero enlaserme contigo—dijo John al suelo

 

Sherlock se rió entre dientes y apartó la mano. —Dios mío, ¿para qué?—

 

—No es gracioso, Sherlock— Las manos de John estaban en puños otra vez. —Lo que pasó hoy no es gracioso—

 

—Yo sé eso—

 

John trató de no gritar. —Entonces, ¿por qué te reirías?—

 

—Porque no quieres unirte a mí. Sólo estás en pánico— Se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina. —Crees que si estuviera enlazado, habría estado a salvo de ese lunático y tal vez tengas razón. Pero entonces algún otro Omega habría estado atado a esa cama en mi lugar y tal vez ese otro Omega no podría... "Cerró los ojos por un momento. " Trata lo que he pasado tan bien como pueda. No habría podido hablar con Emily, distraerla por todas esas horas.

 

—John ¿no lo ves? Yo era la persona perfecta para que ese lunático secuestrara y no cambiaré quién soy porque alguien piensa que estoy equivocado "Miró sus muñecas maltratadas". No quieres que cambie ¿verdad?—

 

John levantó una silla delante de él. —No. Nunca. Tomó la mano de Sherlock suavemente. "Sólo ... estaba asustado de haberte perdido. No puedo perderte.—

 

—No lo hiciste—

 

John llevó la mano de Sherlock a su boca en un solo beso. —Te quiero de alguna manera—

 

—Lo sé— Simplemente no en el camino que significa que debemos estar enlazados.

 

Fue el turno de John de sonreír un poco. —Hace años dijiste que eras un psicópata. Eso es cada vez más difícil de creer—

 

—He aprendido mucho de ti—

 

John se inclinó hacia delante abrazando a Sherlock apesar de que seguía el encantador olor persistente del calor de Sherlock, en su ropa había otro olortambién uno John ciertamente no le gustaba. —Por favor, déjame que te bañe— dijo. —Y necesitas comida. Te traeré comida—

 

Sintió el aliento de Sherlock por el cuello de su camisa. —¿Cuidarme como un alfa apropiado, John?—

 

—No, idiota. Cuidarte como a un buen amigo—


End file.
